Mandy’s Party/Transcript
(Scene opening to Thaddeus and Thor’s house at night) Bridgette Oshinomi: Well, I guess that’s it. You kids are have two cellphone numbers, all emergency contacts and your father and I are going out to the hotel for the weekend. So, what’s the plan to do tonight? Mandy: Well, I having my friends over like Amanda and Lily. It’s that okay with you? Bridgette Oshinomi: Sure thing! But no wild party for you. Mandy: I think I will go call and cancel my fire dances. (Bridgette frowns) I just kidding with you, Mom! Bridgette Oshinomi: Danny, You know that you don’t ware that on the plane. Danny: I been on the plane for today yet. Bridgette Oshinomi: We will be back at this time Monday afternoon. Thaddeus: Mom, Dad, your tax is finally here. Bridgette Oshinomi: Bye, honey. You’re in for the house for the weekend. (She kisses Thaddeus and Thor as she and Danny walks out.) Danny: Behave yourselves, kids. Thaddeus, Thor and Mandy: Bye! Mandy: Hello, Amanda. What did you want to tonight? Will you and Lily just coming over and just hang out? Thaddeus: Do you need some help with some entertainment or snacks? Mandy: (at the boys) Listen to me, under no circumstances for want to do something crazy or after all for that matter! Just go up to your room and out of my way. Vamos! Thaddeus: You sure? We will make a nacho dinner or the chicken nuggets ride. Mandy: No. Thaddeus: How about a slide or something? Mandy: No. (To Amanda) Sorry about that, Amanda. Come over around..wait, I gotta another call. Hello? Thaddeus: How about the potato battery? Mandy: Thaddeus!! Thaddeus: Okay. (hangs up) Hey, where’s Harry? (At the tubes) Major Monogram: Come in, Agent P. We’re having trouble finding out about the tubes that one huddle keeps up. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus? Major Monogram: Where are you, Agent P. Great Goodly moo Goat! Well, hang tight, I will give you a mission. Doofenshmirtz it’s up to. He having a go away inator, he buying a elementals quote. Heinz: Yes, I heard that with the video game show online... Major Monogram: Let me tell me! Heinz: I wanna tell it, I wanna tell it! Doofenshirtz is... Major Monogram: La, la, la, la, la...(Doofenshirtz stammering and groans) So, anyway, Good luck, Agent P. and get him! Heinz: Thank you. Major Monogram: Not you. Heinz: Too late, I’m likely now! (laughs) What do you think? It’s called a trapped lancer.Because it’s trapped and launched at all the same time. (Back to Thaddeus and Thor’s house where the door bell rings, Mandy open it.) Lily Garcia-Shapiro: Yeah! Amanda Sutton: Who-hoo! I bring some DVDs for the party is pleasure. Mandy: Uh, it’s not a party. Amanda Sutton: For our not a party really pleasure. Lily Garcia-Shapiro: Mandy, this is my cousin, Albert. Albert: Hello. Lily Garcia-Shapiro: He’s visiting for the weekend. It’s okay when he hanging out with us too? Mandy: Well, my mom says I have a couple people over. Sure thing, come on in. Albert: Hey, are you Thaddeus and Thor’s sister? That must be awesome for you. Mandy: Yes, you think so didn’t you? Amanda Sutton: So my dad told you to clean up my room and I don’t have any shoes on to pick up my feet. I will be saying can I clean up with my feet and I did. Oh is my brother Chad. Hello? Chad: (speaks over the phone) Amanda Sutton: Their show has got cancelled. When he and Jeremy come over? Mandy: Call Jeremy and Chad? Hey, what’s two more? Amanda Sutton: Bring it! Awesome!! (At Doofenshmitz building) Heinz: So, let me tell you my evil scheme. Not too long ago, using to sit down and watch movies free music cross the street. Look what you did, they build a building blocked my viewing of the house. So I invent this the Go-Away inator.One blast on this building and everything down like someone else. Here’s one more thing to the wheel, one pull out the spring, goodbye, cellophane. And hello there, bumpers. (evil laughter) (Back to Mandy’s House) Chad: Hey, Mandy. Thanks for joining us at your party. Mandy: Oh, it’s not a party and you and Jeremy had a entire band to make it over. Jeremy: I wrote a song for Chip Skylark from The Fairly OddParents. I love to test it out with you guys. Amanda Sutton: Ahh. Lily and Albert: Oooh. Mandy: It’s exciting that we’re having a test. This isn’t a party for game play, it’s just little get together and your going to love the test of the song. (My Shiny Teeth and Me Song) �� When I feeling lonely �� �� Sad as I can be �� �� All by myself on an uncharted island in the unless sea �� �� What makes me so happy, feels me up with glee �� �� Those bones are in my jaws that don’t have a flaw �� �� My Shiny Teeth and Me �� �� My shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space �� �� My shiny teeth that sparkle, adding beauty to my face �� �� My shiny teeth that glisten just like a Christmas tree �� �� You know they walk a mile to see me smile �� �� WOO! �� �� My shiny teeth and me �� �� My shiny teeth and Me (shiny teeth, shiny teeth) (As the song when Jeremy and his band members will be singing it, the teenage girls and Albert and Chad dance along, Mandy snaps her fingers nervously as a door bell rings, Mandy opening the door and enter Candace, Stacy and Becky appears) Becky: Hey, me and my friends are walking by and we’re heard the music. Isn’t this Thaddeus and Thor’s house? Mandy: Well, yes, it is, but... Becky: That’s awesome! Candace: Hey, Thaddeus and Thor are having a party! Mandy: But, But, but, hold on. It’s just a ultimate getting together. Teens: Hey, Thaddeus and Thor!/Hey, guys! A party! Mandy: It’s not a party! Becky: This is awesome! (Thaddeus and Thor comes down the stairs and waves the Party teens) Thaddeus: Hey! Thor: If we got a our lives we be free. Thaddeus: Let’s find Mandy. (Amanda turns on the volume and dance with the party members, Mandy walking over) Mandy: No, no! Keep it down! I’m going to turn the volume down. �� La, la, la, la �� (She unplugging but her brothers appears) Thaddeus: Hey, Mandy. Cool party! Mandy: It’s not a party, it’s a ultimate getting together! Albert: Hey, Mandy, thanks so much for hosting this. Mandy: (chucks) Sure, rock on! (at the boys) What are you looking at? If you like to do something, sit down and stay out of my way. Thaddeus: Okay. Muscles: More pork rinds coming your way! Mandy: Snacks are should not an airport. (chips fall to the ground) (Back to the building) Heinz: Any minute now, Perry the Platypus, that building will be related that just joined my view. It just needs to warm up. (turns on the Go-Away Inator) Now let’s simple this moment right now. My plan is working, you’re trapped and the inator was warn up. Yes, these are the great moments, Perry the platypus. These are the great moments. (Back at the party) Ropey-Face: This is the Thaddeus and Thor’s Party? Grant: Sure is. Ropey-Face: I got some Pork Rinds. Grant: More pork rinds! Mandy: I didn’t invite these people. Who are they? Now what? Party Guests: (Chanting) Chip! Chip! Chip! Chip! Chip! Chip! Mandy: What’s going on here? (Thaddeus and Thor eating potato chips) Party Guests: Yeah! Mandy: Stop encourages them! Thaddeus: We’re just eating potato chips at the party. Johnny: Thaddeus and Thor’s party rules! Party Guests: (Cheering) Mandy: It’s not their party, it’s my party and it’s not a party, it’s a ultimate getting together. (Gasps) What was that? Put that thing down. pardon me, use that napkin. What’s my science teacher doing in here? Teacher: I’m never missing a Thaddeus and Thor’s party! (Mandy’s Party song) Mandy: First of all, it’s not a party but if it we’re a party, it’s not my brothers’s party, it will be my party. Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: It’s not a party, it’s a ultimate getting together. Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: Don’t call it that! It’s a ultimate getting together! Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: Don’t spilled your drink, don’t drop your food, don’t make the house goes boom. Hey, that’s my mom’s favorite scissors, and please stay out of my room! Take feet off the chair. No running around the house, taking the coaster on the drink, and things are not for jingling and this is the toilet, not a sink. It’s not a party, it’s a ultimate getting together. Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy Party! Mandy: Don’t call it that! It’s a ultimate getting together! Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: Were talking about that ultimate getting together! Party Guests: What?! Mandy: It’s a U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E getting together! Mandy and Party Guests: All right! Mandy: It’s not a party. Thaddeus: It’s for you! Mandy: What a minute, where are you going? Thaddeus: To the kitchen. Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: (On The Phone) Hello? Bridgette Oshinomi: Mandy? Mandy: Mom! Bridgette Oshinomi: Mandy, it’s that you? I can hear you! What was that noise coming from? Mandy, are you having a party?! Mandy: No, no, no, Mom. It’s a not a party, it’s a ultimate getting together. Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: SHUT UP!!! Bridgette Oshinomi: Danny, Mandy is throwing a wild party at home. I’m afraid we’re going to cancel the trip and heading right back home. (sighs) Danny: Would you pull my chains first? Bridgette Oshinomi: Yes. Yes, I will. (back to the Doofenshirtz’s building) Heinz: Any minute now, my inator will warn up. I will be standing next to the under tools which is old school, Perry the...(Gasps) Hey, you’re escape already! Ouch! (back to Thaddeus and Thor’s house) Mandy: Everybody, move it outside the way, let’s go, out, out, out, out and stay out! Albert: Hey, that’s a great idea, Mandy. Moving the party outside, it’s getting hot out there. Hey, guys, let’s keep rocking and rolling! Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: Oh, no! Now they all partying in the backyard! Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: Who are they not leaving? Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! (Bridgette and Danny shut the car doors) Mandy: (Gasps) They’re here! (Back to the building) Heinz: It’s too late, Perry the platypus, I pulled the string! In few seconds, the building will disappear, I will watch free movies and there’s nobody can do about that. (Perry pulls the rug and the inator zapped the party members) Stacy: Yeah! Buzzy-Pants: Oh, yeah! Mandy: (Gasps) The entire party is finally disappearing! Of course, the same invention that will take away from you two to the party members away from me! I’m saved! Thaddeus: I thought where the party went. Thor: How nice, I hoped. (Back to the building) Heinz: There’s something about this. All right, let’s review. The Go-Away inator was missing the cosmos to the show me of my invention. Let’ me check my goggles to look at it. Building, Vanessa’s case, My pants? Who did I write it down on here? Oh, I see, I’m talking to the wheel real quick. (The evil voice) “I’m a go away wheel, what I’d miss?” (normal voice) Perry the platypus, Do me a favor and push the reserved button, would you? (Perry press the reserved button to make the party members back to the backyard as Bridgette and Danny arrived at the house) Mandy: My parents are home now! Hello there, Mom and Dad. What brings you two back so soon? I hope everything okay. (awkward silence as Bridgette stomps her foot) There’s a party members are behind me, right? Isn’t over there? Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Bridgette Oshinomi: Mandy! I thought we’re trusting you! I can’t believe you throw a party in the house! Party Guests: Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Mandy: But I didn’t throw a party! Bridgette Oshinomi: Well, okay, then. But who’s party is that? Ropey-Face and Muscles: (open door) Mandy’s Party! Mandy’s Party! Bridgette Oshinomi: Oh, that’s it, young lady! You are so busted! Tell your friends to go straight home and then go straight upstairs to your room right now! You’re grounded for the rest of the night! Danny: We will call all your parents! Party Guests: Aww! Ropey-Face: Oh, man! Hey, everybody, the Mandy’s party is over. Party Guests: Aww! (Mandy walked sadly and Thaddeus and Thor watched her.) Thaddeus: Mandy, if it makes you feel any better, you accidentally throw a greatest party of the summer. Mandy: Thanks, boys. I will see you two tomorrow morning. (goes upstairs and Harry comes back) Thaddeus: Oh, there you are, Harry. You miss my sister’s party! Thor: Totally! That conundrum will put it over the edge. Harry: (growls) (Back with Doofenshirtz) Heinz: Oh, Vanessa! Thanks goodness, you’re here! That platypus is tied me up in my own pants! Vanessa: How did my life to get any worse than you have a strange sentence to me? (pauses) Heinz: (The evil voice) I’m really your daughter. So stop being sarcastic and untied me to you. Category:Transcripts